Barney Says
Barney Says is a segment at the end of most Barney & Friends episodes. In this segment, Barney shows flashbacks of the lessons (shown as images) learned in the episode. In addition, he suggests fun activities that the viewer can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. For example, in "A Camping We Will Go! (episode)", Barney suggests the viewer to make a tent and pretend they are in the forest, camping out. At the beginning of this segment, Barney says like this: :Hello again to all my friends. :I'm glad you came to play. :Our fun and learning never ends. :Here's what we did today! At the end of the segment, Barney usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you." He sometimes signs off with a different manner, such as "And you know what? I love you." Barney says his rhyme outside of the school. In Seasons 3-8, Barney Says will start with a clip of a child doing something saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." Also in Seasons 3-8 and 12, at the end of each segment, Barney pops out on the bottom left corner of the screen and says, "And remember, I love you." Intros *During Season 1, the end of the episode "turns the page" to the blue words "Barney Says" upon the titular white sparkling background, then it wipes away to reveal Barney standing near the playground gate and he says his line. The screen then wipes again to the episode clips. *During Season 2, the end of the episode fades to the pink and green words "Barney Says" upon the enhanced background from before, then it flies away to reveal the playground structure, as Barney steps in from the left and says his line. The screen then flashes to the episode clips. *During Season 3, the end of the episode rotates to a kid telling the audience, "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." Then the blue and green words "Barney Says" slide in to the right as Barney approaches in the sparkling background and says his line. The word Barney slides to the left and reveals the episode clips. *Throughout Seasons 4-6, the end of the episode turns into green static and does the same thing for Season 3, then the purple static appears. Then, on a yellow background, the colorful words "Barney Says" magically appear and then roll away as Barney steps in from the left and says his line. The static appears again to change to the episode clips. *Throughout Season 7 & 8, the rainbow swirly affect appears after I Love You which then you see kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." The intro is similar to the opening theme with magnetic refrigerator letters appearing saying Barney Says. *Season 12 is just like season 7 and 8, only it doesn't have kids saying "Hey everybody, It's Time for Barney Says" Segment Used In... Season 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me (episode) #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! (episode) #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special (episode) Season 2 #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 #Shawn & the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice Is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Up We Go! Season 4 #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O Season 5 #Books Are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel Is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship Season 6 # Season 7 # Season 8 # Season 12 # Replacements *In Season 9, the segment was replaced with one with a female announcer talking about how the episode encourages kids to explore their world among other things. In addition, she explains how Barney is "a helping hand for growing children," and it appeared in re-runs of Season 7-8. *In Seasons 10, and 11 there was a similar segment called "Let's Play with Barney," where Barney gives commentary on some kids having fun. *In episodes from Season 13, to fit with the travel theme, an almost identical segment featuring Barney's Travel Book is shown with Barney explaining each episode's journey and explaining more about the country's culture. Background Music *In Season 1-3, original composition plays. *In Season 4-6, the music was changed. Although the costumes for the show changed for seasons 4, 5, and 6, the costume remained the same for the Barney Says segments. *In Season 7, 8, and 12 the background music for Barney Says is an instrumental version of "Being Together". Trivia * For 1997-1998 reruns of seasons 1-3, this segment was omitted. * "Playing It Safe", "Four Seasons Day", and "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!" are the only episodes to repeat a song that was played earlier during the episode. ** This makes "Home Sweet Homes" have the longest-running Barney Says segment without the use of a song. ** Coincidentally, "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!", "Caring Means Sharing", and "What's That Shadow?" have the shortest Barney Says segments, running at the same length (18 seconds). ** To top it all off, all the episodes mentioned above are from season 1. Title Cards File:BarneySaysS1.png|Season 1 File:BarneySaysS2.png|Season 2 File:BarneySaysS3.png|Season 3 File:DSC00834.jpg|Seasons 4-6 File:DSC00835.jpg|Seasons 7, 8, and 12 Category:Segments * Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney Says (crossover)